


Sexting 101

by Kristinaa_207



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steven Grant Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Clueless Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Obviously there’s sexting, Phone Sex, Playing It Cool really is a good movie, Steve’s giant penis, Super Soldier Dick, told in OFC’s first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinaa_207/pseuds/Kristinaa_207
Summary: Steve and his girlfriend get a little creative with their text messages while he’s away.





	Sexting 101

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted italics = OFC’s text message  
> Quoted bold italics = Steve’s text message
> 
> Told in OFC’s first person POV.

I sigh, sipping my wine while I pathetically rewind the 90 second love scene on my movie for the fifth time. Why do women do this? When we’re feeling down or alone, we watch something that makes us feel worse.  _ Playing It Cool _ is a go-to for me. Not only is it a cheesy rom-com with a sweet clichéd ending, the main character looks  _ just _ like Steve Rogers, with less hair on his head and more on his jaw.    
  


Steve’s been gone on a mission for over two weeks now, hence my ‘down and alone’ feeling. He was due home this morning, but instead of waking up to him slipping into bed beside me, I woke up alone, finding only a simple text message from Director Fury: “Mission extended. Details to follow. -NJF” 

Steve had called me earlier this afternoon, filling me in on the reason for the extension and letting me know he would be in touch once the team figured out where they’d be staying for the night. He was a few hours ahead of me, so when my phone dinged with an incoming text at nearly 10:00pm, I knew it was really late or really early for him, depending on your point of view.    
  


**_“Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, I dozed off while waiting for the shower. Loved the picture by the way, you look great in my shirt. ”_ ** ****__  
  


I smiled at my phone as I tapped out my reply,  _ “It’s fine, you probably needed the sleep. And thanks, it’s the next best thing to actually being wrapped up in you.” _ __  
  


He was typing immediately, keeping the smile on my face.    
  


**_“Don’t I wish. You’re much better company than Buck and Barton. What have you been doing?”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Laying in bed, watching a movie. Drinking wine.” _ __  
  


**_“Let me guess, Playing It Cool?”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “No judgies. You know why I like it so much.” _ I reply with a laugh, pressing play one more time on my favorite scene.    
  


**_“HE DOESN’T LOOK LIKE ME!”_ ** Steve’s fires back, his exasperated tone evident in his text as I read it in his voice.    
  


I open my google chrome app, finding a picture of Chris Evans from the movie to edit into a side by side photo of him and Steve. I send it to him, along with the caption,  _ “Plllllease grow a beard.” _ __  
  


**_“You’re ridiculous.”_ ** ****__  
  


I laugh at him, mentally seeing those baby blues roll back in his head at my pleading because this is not the first time he’s heard it. I start to type my goodnight text, figuring he’s probably too exhausted to deal with his tipsy girlfriend, but stop after a few words, deleting my text when his comes through. It was a picture of his tired, yet smiling face. AndHE.HAD.A.BEARD.   
  


By the time I exited out of the picture (I had to open it, zoom in, peruse.) I noticed I had two waiting texts from Steve.    
  


**_“Haven’t been near a razor for a week. That’s about to change, though. Just thought you wanted to see it before it’s gone.”_ **

**_“Did you pass out?”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “OMFG STEVEN DO NOT SHAVE IT!!” _

_ “COME HOME TO ME LIKE THAT I WANT TO TOUCH IT” _ __  
  


Steve replies with the ‘crying laughing’ emoji, five of them to be exact and I’m pissed, looking at the picture one more time.    
  


_ Fuck _ , he looked good. His beard not too long, but definitely scruffy, the color a bit darker than the dirty blond hair on his head. Why doesn’t he keep this always? It’s such a turn on and pile on the wine and my overplayed love scene, I’m definitely in the mood. Damn it.    
  


_ “What are you wearing?”  _ I send before setting down my phone to slip out of my underwear and Steve’s shirt.    
  


**_“T-shirt and jeans.”_ **   
  


_ “Try again.” _ __  
  


The text bubble that indicates he’s typing appears and disappears several times before I finally receive his response.    
  


**_“My gray tee with the red check mark near the hem and dark denim jeans…”_ **

**_“No socks.”_ ** ****__  
  


Is he fucking with me right now?   
  


_ “God, you’re awful at this.” _

_ “Ask me what I’m wearing.” _ __  
  


**_“I already know what you’re wearing, you sent a picture, remember?”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Just ask me.” _ I say, shaking my head as I will myself to not send an eye rolling emoji.   
  


**_“What are you wearing, sweetheart?”_ **   
  


I swipe my fingers under my eyes, hoping to clean up any smudged eyeliner and give my hair a quick fluff before angling my phone above my head. The front facing camera shows most of my face and a good portion of my bare chest and stomach fits in the frame and I smile as I snap the picture. I fuck with the filters a bit, as you do, before attaching it to the text thread with my caption,  _ “A smile.” _ __  
  


Steve is silent for a beat, long enough that I have to tap my screen so it doesn’t time out on me. I know this is a good thing so I’m content with waiting, after all, this is new to him. 

Not my tits, not even close. I mean the sexting. 

It’s something we’d never done because I never wanted to distract him while he’s on a mission. But tonight, I’m tipsy and horny and haven’t seen my super soldier boyfriend in too long, so he’s getting a crash course right the fuck now.    
  


**_“Ask me again.”_ ** He orders and I bite my lip, excited that he’s probably caught on.    
  


_ “What are you wearing, Cap?” _ __  
  


My message barely had time to register as delivered before his appeared, a picture captioned:  **_“Not a damn thing.”_ ** ****__  
  


I almost dropped my phone. He was completely,  _ gloriously _ naked and  _ oh so _ hard. One hand held the phone and the other held… _ oh _ , he caught on alright. 

My thumbs did a little dance as they hovered over the keyboard, no actual words coming to mind. I initiated this and now I’m drawing a blank at the first sight of his dick. 

In my defense, it’s a powerful dick, one that would deplete even the most brilliant mind’s vocabulary.    
  


**_“You still there or am I on my own with this?”_ ** He sent first, urging me to focus.    
  


_“I’m here,”_ I typed before bending my knees and sliding my right hand between my legs, stroking myself in slow circles. _“Kind of hard to type with one hand, that’s all.”_   
  


**_“Are you touching yourself?”_ ** __  
  


_ “Yes.” _ __  
  


**_“Let me see.”_ **

 

I squeezed my thighs together, taking a picture of my hand trapped between them and sent it to him without caption.    
  


**_“Mmmm. Are you nice and wet?”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Very.” _ I tapped out, dipping my fingertips inside to confirm. I watched as the ellipsis danced in the text bubble for a bit as he responded, sending a block of text followed by a few shorter ones stacked below.    
  


**_“I bet you taste delicious. If I was there right now I would bury my face between your thighs and lick you up and down, over and over again, tasting every inch of your pretty little pussy until my mouth was filled with your taste.”_ **

**_“You could feel the bristles of my beard on your thighs as you soaked my face.”_ **

**_“I’d eat you slowly until you absolutely begged for it.”_ **

**_“Then I wouldn’t hold back, fucking you with my tongue and sucking hard on your clit until your legs shook with pleasure.”_ ** ****__  
  


My grip tightened on the phone as I read, continuing to touch myself, imagining it was him doing all of it to me. Soft, light touches when he said slowly, and harder, faster strokes when his words instructed. My clit was aching, my hips rocking against my hand as I envisioned his blond head of hair between my legs, his baby blue eyes looking up at me as the tension built.   
  


**_“Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore I’d use my fingers too. Touching you just the way I know you like, making you come so hard you’d think you couldn’t breathe.”_ **

**_“I could feel it happen on my fingers before I pulled them out, spearing you with my tongue to lap up every little bit sweetness I could get.”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Yesssssss” _ I managed to type with my left thumb, hitting send before dropping the phone to the bed and closing my eyes. My fingers moved quicker, more urgently racing for the orgasm he promised. My knees fell open as I focused on his words and the mental image they provided, moaning his name over and over as I came, hips jerking raggedly against my still hand as I rode wave after blissful wave.    


I laid there for a moment, my sweat-slicked skin prickling in the cool air of my bedroom as I panted. When I finally recovered enough to function, I remembered I still had Steve to take care of.   
  


_ “Oh my god. Fuck.” _ I typed, rolling to my stomach. I wasn’t able to think in complete sentences, just choppy fragments, so that’s all he got.  _ “Just, fuck, I can’t.” _ __  
  


**_“I wish I could have seen you fall apart. Heard it.”_ ** He replied.  **_“Now help me out. I’ve gotta start this shower soon or I’ll be interrupted.”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Are you still hard?” _ __  
  


**_“Are you serious?? Painfully so. How would you take care of it?”_ ** ****__  
  


I smile mischievously. “ _ I would put my hands on you. Wrap my fingers around your cock to feel how thick you are and how hard I’ve made you.” _ __  
  


**_“It’s so hard.”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “I know, I can feel it, baby, ‘cause I’m stroking you with both hands, coaxing some moisture to your slit that is just begging me to taste it.” _

_ “So I do.” _

_ “I trace my tongue along where it dripped down, swirling it around before wrapping my lips around the broad, swollen head.” _ __  
  


He didn’t reply so I assumed he was just reading, jerking himself off to my words.   
  


_ “You taste so fucking good, Steve and as much as I want more, I’m desperate to be fucked. So I climb on your lap, rubbing the tip of your cock against my pussy. Can you feel how wet I am because of you?” _ __  
  


**_“Yes”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “I have to take my time as I slide down on you, sucking you inside one thick inch at a time. But I take it all, filled almost to the point of pain, but I like it. And I can tell you like it too.” _

_ “I can still taste myself on your mouth when I kiss you and it turns us both on, your big hands on my ass setting the pace as you help me ride you. Hard. Fast.” _ __  
  


I’m squirming on my bed, the image of him fucking me as I describe and of his hand moving up and down his dick as he imagined the same thing turning me on, making me ready for another orgasm already. But it’s Steve’s turn now. I have to finish him off.    
  


_ “I can feel you getting harder as you bounce me up and down on your cock and it feels so good. You reach so deep that you hit that perfect spot every time, the one only you have ever reached. The one that sends me spiraling into orgasm, making my cunt so tight and wet and hot.” _

_ “You love it, Steve. You tell me so over and over as I run my fingers through your hair, tugging a bit as your name spills from my lips. Your tongue and teeth graze my nipples and your fingertips dig into the flesh of my ass as you slam me down one last time before coming deep inside of me and I take it all. Every last drop.” _ __  
  


I slip under the blankets as I wait for his reply, the warmth from my buzz and my orgasm now gone, leaving me feeling cool. A few minutes pass before his messages come in.    
  


**_“Ugh.”_ **

**_“That was so hot, you have no idea.”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Oh, I think I do.” _ __  
  


**_“We need to do this every time I’m away.”_ **

**_“I need to get in the shower but I don’t trust my legs yet.”_ ** ****__  
  


I laughed out loud, imagining big muscly Steve in a naked heap on the bathroom floor or sitting hunched over on the edge of the tub.    
  


_ “Deal. Now get in the shower and get to bed. I plan on reenacting this whole thing when you get home tomorrow.” _ __  
  


**_“Is that an order?”_ ** ****__  
  


_ “Yes, Captain, it is.” _


End file.
